Brushfire Fairytales
by Ace of Spades777
Summary: A short story recounting the lives of Sora and Kairi, as told by numerous Jack Johnson songs.


_We're Going to Be Friends_

"I'm having some second thoughts about this, Roxas."

"Nonsense, you're doing this!"

"What if she makes fun of me? I don't want to look like a fool, especially not in front of Kairi." Sora's heels were now scraping against the pavement, refusing to move any further, but his friend's shoving persisted, pushing him closer and closer to the auburn maiden. The brunette bit his lip, anxious of the upcoming moment.

"Well, too late!" The blonde gave his friend one final shove, pushing him into the group of girls, receiving stares from all of the females. Roxas spun on his own heels and casually walked away, acting like he had nothing to do with the situation.

"Sora! Wha—what are you doing?" Kairi asked while clasping her hand close to her chest out of shock. His eyes slowly traveled up her body before both pairs of blue orbs connected in a trance-like state. Luckily, his favorite acoustic guitar that he always had strapped to his back wasn't harmed.

"Kai—Kairi, I—I wanna te—tell you something," His cobalt eyes broke away, staring at the ground as he rose to his feet, fists still clenched from embarrassment. _How could I go through with this? Me and Kairi have been best friends since that first day in kindergarten, not to even mention the luck we had being accepted to the same college! If she says no, our whole relationship will be ruined_. Again, he bit his lip, unsure of how to continue.

"Well, spit it out," Kairi's tone came out more as playful instead of bossy, causing a slight chuckle to slither out from Sora's throat before he grasped her hand and met her eyes again.

"Oh, o—ok…" His tone was unsure as he pulled the acoustic around to the front; he stared up at the red-head, hoping she wouldn't run, "Well, here i—it goes." He cleared his throat before strumming a calm, repetitive tune on the instrument, his calloused hands were already used to the strings, leaving them to expertly dance about betwixt them. His lips parted, giving room for his sincere and calm voice to leave his mouth.

_ Fall is here, hear the yell,  
>Back to school, ring the bell,<br>Brand new shoes, walking blues,  
>Climb the fence, books and pens,<br>I can tell that we are gonna be friends,  
>Yes, I can tell that we are gonna be friends<em>

His eyes looked up from the ground, seeing the girl's face: her jaw seemed to hang in midair, and her eyes seemed to show more compassion. Sora continued to strum the same pattern, glad it was working.

_Walk with me, sweet Kairi  
>Through the park and by the tree,<br>We can rest upon the ground  
>And look at all the bugs we've found,<br>Safely walk to school without a sound,  
>We safely walk to school without a sound<em>

Their eyes connected in another moment, memories rushing forward, a memory like their first day at school together. They couldn't have been in any later grade than third, and this song seemed to depict the moment exactly. They're white collared shirts were both stained with the grass and mud from their unexpected detour.

_Well here we are, no one else,  
>We walk to school by ourselves,<br>There's dirt on our uniforms,  
>From chasing all the ants and worms,<br>We clean up and now it's time to learn,  
>We clean up and now it's time to learn<em>

She remembered seeing his goofy smile for the first time that day, of course it was missing a tooth or two, but nonetheless, it was cute. A tear slowly came to Kairi's eye as all the joy from that day flooded her senses, the feeling of the desks, the teacher's lectures, the excitement from recess.

_Numbers, letters, learn to spell,  
>Nouns and books and show and tell,<br>Play time we will throw the ball,  
>Then back to class, through the hall,<br>The teacher marks our heights against the wall,  
>The teacher marks our heights against the wall<em>

Back then, she was slightly taller than the brunette, just being able to see over his outrageous spikes. Year in, year out, despite the grade, they were always next to each other, walking to school together, sitting together, having fun together. Little did she know, years flew by, and now they were standing here, in college, at Twilight University. He was always there for her, but she seemed to drift away as she aged. Kairi longed for those days, back as a carefree child with her best friend.

_And we don't notice any time pass,  
>Because we don't notice anything,<br>And we sit side by side in every class,  
>The teacher thinks that I sound funny,<br>But she likes it when you sing,  
>Tonight I'll dream in my bed,<br>While silly thoughts run through my head,  
>Of the bugs and alphabet,<br>And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet,  
>That you and I will walk together again,<br>Because I can tell that we are gonna be friends,  
>I can tell that we are gonna be friends<em>

The strumming and singing slowed down as the last word came out, causing Kairi to break out of the spell. She looked at Sora; cobalt orbs a stark contrast to the blood in his cheeks. He looked unsurely at the girl, hoping for a response. Her compassionate eyes stared into his soul as she walked up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes, Sora, we _are_ gonna be friends."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I know, short, right? Anyways, I really wanted to do this to get back in touch with my SoCal roots. I had to clear my mind and calm down, and boy, does Jack Johnson do that to me. Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything by Jack Johnson. Please review; advice, bashings, randomness, friendship offers, it's all accepted.<strong>

**Peace.**


End file.
